


Join the Resistance, We have Sweets!

by AetherBunny



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Cute, Cute Kids, Family, Fluff, Gen, Lampshade Hanging, Misuse of the Force, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, but in a nice way?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-15 23:14:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9262979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AetherBunny/pseuds/AetherBunny
Summary: Poe takes his new friends home for the weekend to meet his family and neighbors. They're promptly smothered with love and attention.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Ship them if you want to, I know I do!

When all they could do had been done, the Resistance could do nothing but wait. At the General's insistence Poe took a few days off, this usually meant he went home to see his family and neighbors and this time was no exception. It was common for him to take friends along for the ride, the more the merrier was the unoffical motto of his extended family. Finn was nervous despite all assurances they wouldn't care he used to be a Stormtrooper. Rey couldn't put a finger on her nerves but she was even more wound up than Finn. The trip there was interesting to say the least.

The whole clan was there to see their hero home of course, and any friend of Poe's was a friend of theirs too. They were appalled to discover the poor sweet children were deprived of love and family and instantly worked to make up for lost time. His aunts started the doting well before dinner. _They were what and lived how? That's terrible!_ Before Poe could react there was already a care package being assembled. This is how the pair found out they're not the only ones that had been welcomed in. It seems bringing in strays was a Dameron family tradition. Some of them wound up married in, some adopted, others are just invited back again and again.

The wide clearing was filled with music and lights, the smell of whatever was cooking for dinner was mouth watering and a good story was never more than a foot or so away. Poe didn't worry about wandering a little ways from his friends to catch up with other family members. They were hugged and fretted over and Poe was sure they're asked at least twice each if they're seeing Poe romantically (they can answer whatever they'd like, he'll agree either way).

He watched Rey's eyes nearly pop from their sockets at dinner, he's certain she had never seen so much food in her whole life.

“I want to try everything!” She informed him and he told her there was no pressure, they always sent leftovers back with him. Something the base looked forward to immensely. He quickly discovered she had seen her fair share of alcohol, and could hold it with the best of them. Finn had seen plenty of food, but he was floored to learn it was all made without massive industrial machines. He didn't do as well with the alcohol giving himself a case of the hiccups, but he wasn't upset about it (and nobody gave him a hard time).

After dinner they stretched out on blankets and small chairs near a bonfire. Rey looked almost intimidated by the attention from his younger female cousins, a few of them being close to her in age. But she warmed up to them quickly and they painted her fingernails with a colorful varnish and she told them all about their adventure to Starkiller.

Finn wound up farther off with some of his extended family. They taught him one of the handful of games that eventually broke out at every family party. Somebody rolled a large white ball down the field, then teams of red, blue, yellow, and green try to get their balls as close as they could to the white one without touching it. Poe thinks he should have warned them about Finn's incredible aim, but he'll let them figure it out for themselves.

Poe, full and comfortable, accidentally dozed off for a few minutes before his aunt startled him awake. She stretched out next to them and they looked up at the lingering sunset.

“Your parents would be so proud of you.”

“Yeah.”

“For real, and not just about Starkiller. The galaxy needs all the hope and love it can get.” She rolled over to kiss his forehead and he squeezed her in a one-armed hug. “If you go round up the kids we can make pies. Not that you need the kids as an excuse.” She teased him and got up to go find the supplies. Rey found him then.

“Is Finn with you?” She asked and Poe shook his head. He watched as she closed her eyes for just a second before they flew open and she tugged Poe to his feet and down a familliar path. (He always feels so bright and clear she had explained to him once, adding he was just as easy to find as warm comfortable spot.)

The Little Village. He and his cousins spent hours and hours in the wooden play structures that have been in his family for generations. They followed the short path of biolumiescent lanterns down to the whimsical playground. There was a chorus of shouts as they got closer, loud and shrill but not in fear. There is louder, deeper shouting in return and it's clear they've found Finn. Poe wasn't quite sure what they were playing at first but since they hadn't been spotted yet he could take a second to try and figure it out.

A pack of children emerged from one of the small wooden houses and raced to another just across the clearing. From there half of them of them crept around to the space behind the houses. A few moments later Finn emerged from behind one of the large trees. He had a portion of multi-colored canvas tied around his neck like a cape and within secconds of Finn starting towards the houses Poe recognized that walk. It had short sure strides, he kept his head forward like a stalking predator with his hands clenched at his sides.

“He's Kylo Ren?” Rey whispered next to him, and with a small shiver Poe wondered just how many times Finn had seen the walk he was now imitating.

There was a noise from the house followed by a frantic shushing. Finn's head snaped towards the sound and he started towards the occupied house.

“An ambush.” she whispered to him again, sounding pleased. Sure enough as Finn neared the far house with the children inside, the ones hiding behind the houses snuck out to follow him. In a move so strategic it would make the General proud the kids behind him started shouting catching him completely off guard, from there the kids in the house launched their attack. The villain was defeated after a very small scuffle leading to Not-Kylo's cape being tossed over his head and him being brought to his knees.

“Do you surrender!?” Fierce little Mirabela shouted at their captive.

“Do I surrender?” Finn growled. “I”ll never surrender!” He roared getting up from his knees not bothering to move the cape. The kids around him squealed with laughter and scattered before he could catch any of them. It was then they were spotted.

“UNCLE POE!” He couldn't tell which one of them shouted, but it was Joz who first made contact with his knees at lightspeed.

“Hey there kiddo.” Poe scooped up the little boy and kissed his cheek. Finn followed duitfully behind the kids just as breathless and flush as they were. “Are you being a bad influence?” Poe teased him.

“No? Karra had come to find someone since they got the hoop stuck in one of the trees, and I was the only one paying attention, and then they wanted to know who I was so I had to tell them the whole story, as much as I know of it anyway and when they found out I had fought Kylo Ren... well one thing lead to another.” He panted.

“Are you guys being nice to Finn?” Poe asked the group. He got some yeses, one maybe and lots of giggling in return. “Come on, it's pretty dark out. We can go make hand pies, you guys can teach Rey and Finn how.”

“That's Rey?” Mirabela's eyes were wide as saucers.

“Yeah, that's Rey.” Finn informed her.

“Wow!” she gave a tiny whisper and approached the young woman. “You have the Force,” she whispered again reverently patting Rey's hand. There was a burst of whispering from the group of kids. Loren squeezed through the group and up to Mirabela cupping his hand up to her ear to ask her something directly. She nodded and looked up at Rey. “Can we see it?”

A series of emotions crossed Rey's face quickly, she was surprised, concerned, almost nervous, surprised again and then she smiled.

“Of course.”

“Rey can show us all back at the fire, c'mon.” Poe encouraged.

–

Rey floated a jar of spiced fruit across the clearing much to the delight of the children present then another and another, then a container of a soft marshmallowy substance, and the rest of the ingredients Poe's Aunt had set out on the picnic tables.

Through the jumble of instructions from all the kids at once the Dameron guests learned how to make their favorite dessert. First you had to find a pie iron and layer a slice of sweet bread in the scoop shaped end. Next you added whatever sweets caught your eye, there were canned spiced fruits, a marshmallow spread, caramel sauce, nut spreads, little bits of chocolate... Then one more slice of bread before you closed it. Then over the fire it went until it was nice and toasty and everything inside was a goopy mess.

“New plan.” Finn said between bites. “We take your whole family to the next first order base and let them loose. Everybody will be so full and sleepy they won't be able to take over the galaxy. “

“I hope it works, I'd be too full and sleepy to fight back if it doesn't” Rey licked a bit of caramel from her fingers.

“On the plus side you'll probably get dozens of new deserters looking to join the Rebellion.”

“Don't you mean _desserters_?” Poe asked raising his eyebrows at his own pun. Both of them stopped chewing to look at him. He grinned back. “Well there is more than enough here to go around for whoever comes along.” He hadn't stopped smiling. “Maybe we should huh? Just kill them with kindness?”

“You can't tell me Kylo Ren just needs a hug?” Rey was incredulous.

“Nah, not him. He had his chance. We'll just re-kidnap all the Stormtroopers and give all of _them_ hugs.”

“That would work on half of them.” Finn confirmed.

“A hug and a hand pie or two?” Poe amended.

“You'd get the rest of them no problem, and probably a few officers that way too.”

“Sounds like we're going to need some more pie irons then.” Poe laughed, and Rey laughed along with him.

“I can see the posters now. Join the Resistance we have sweets!”

“Poe has to be on it then.” Finn threw an arm around his shoulders. Poe appeared to be having a hard time deciding if he was flattered or offended.

“Holding the sweets for sure. No question.” Rey nodded.

“Hey! What about you guys?”

“Very sandy, not sweet at all.” She scrunched up her nose, beside her Finn made a wishy washy hand motion.

“You two are ridiculous!”

“We're just honest! Really if somebody is going to be a poster boy it's going to be you.”

“What about anybody else at the base, anybody at all?”

“You know if we ask them they're going to agree?” Rey all but rolled her eyes at him.

“Alright. We'll bet on it. If other people get named more than me to go on the poster, I get to take the Falcon out for a joyride.”

“Well then, I get to take your X-wing out if it's the opposite!” She squared up.

Later when he was fondly watching them sleep curled on the inflated mattress he wondered if he should bring some pie irons back to the base. That and he should probably adjust his seat a little if Rey was going to wind up in the cockpit...

 

**Author's Note:**

> I sort of just wanted to write Finn playing with kids? Everything around it had to be cute then too.
> 
> It's time for me to get off my behind and finish up all my unfinished fics I've built up over last year...


End file.
